Seeds of Corruption/Transcript
This is a WIP and done by ear brb. Seeds of Corruption Prelude approaches ZARKON at the Galra Empire's Central Command Ship in his throne room. * HAGGAR: "Lord Zarkon, I have made a most interesting discovery." * ZARKON: "What is it, Haggar?" summons a dark orb with a symbol inside of it. * HAGGAR: "A signal, sire, unlike anything I have ever seen, broadcasting from the depths of the Detra(sp) system. I belive it may be Zelthronian(sp) in origin." dismisses the orb. * ZARKON: "The Zel... We decimated their numbers a millenia ago." * HAGGAR: "And a glorious victory it was. But the Zel homeworld remains hidden, along with the technology that could allow us to destroy the Paladins of Voltron once and for all." pulls up a holographic display of the [[Voltron Lions] and a planet.] * HAGGAR: "Regrettably the Castle of Lions has detected the signal as well and they are closing in on its location as we speak." * ZARKON: "Open a channel to the seventh fleet." channel is open and the display switches to a video of MORVOK. MORVOK is surprised and straightens. * MORVOK: "—Gah! Lord Zarkon. This, ah, this is an unexpected honor!" * ZARKON: "Commander Morvok, I have chosen you to lead a mission of great importance. It is imperitive that you do not fail me." * MORVOK: "Of course, my lord. I shall do my utmost to prove that your faith in me—" * HAGGAR: "Enough!" starts. * MORVOK: "Forgive me. I am but eager to serve." * ZARKON: "Your hunger for battle is admirable, Commander. Now, take the seventh fleet to the Detra(sp) system. An extraction team will join you shortly. It is imperitive that the Paladins do not leave with my prize." turns away from the screen; MORVOK salutes. * MORVOK: "V'repit Sa!" display disappears. ZARKON returns to his throne. * HAGGAR: "Is it wise to trust the mission to such a weak-minded fool?" * ZARKON: "Fortunately for Morvok this mission does not require his intelligence, merely his unwavering loyalty." Lance in Action A Puzzling Device [[Blue Lion] lands on an icey planet. LANCE exits the cockpit.] * LANCE: "OK, Pidge. I made it down." speaks over the team's communication channel. * PIDGE: "Great. Just don't take too long. Hunk and I aren't super keen hanging around in Galra-occupied territory waiting for you." * LANCE: "Relax. Lancey-Lance is on the case." speaks over the team's communication channel, clearly nervous. * HUNK: "Just hurry up, man. It's quiet out here. It's a little too quiet..." approaches debris. * LANCE: "Hey princess, I found the source of the distress signal. And it looks like a ship. Well, what's left of one at least. And I'm guessing it got shot down by the Galra." speaks over the team's communication channel. * ALLURA: "Be careful, Lance." laughs. * LANCE: "Fear not, fair maiden. I've got Pidge and Hunk watching my back in case the Galra show up." * ALLURA: "Well unfortunately the Galra aren't the only thing you should be worried about. I'm detecting seismic activity in your location. You may want to be quick about this." sighs in nonchalance as the ground begins to rumble. * LANCE: "A little earth tremor isn't going to slow me down—" rumbling grows more intense and LANCE stumbles. * LANCE: "—Whoo—O-Oh! OK! OK... Picking up the pace." walks forward and ice falls off a device. * LANCE: "Whoa... Hold up. I think I—I think I found something." approaches the uncovered device. * LANCE: "It's a machine of some kind. Definitely alien. And broken. No chance it's ever going to work—Ah!" device suddenly starts up. LANCE falls over. ALLURA speaks over the team's communication channel. * ALLURA: "What is it?" [[Blue Lion] reacts to the device and moves closer. The device starts sending out waves of energy.] * LANCE: "Not broken... Whatever it is, it just lit up like a Christmas tree." energy waves cripple the [[Blue Lion] and it roars in pain.] * LANCE: "—Blue? Blue, what's wrong?!" * ALLURA: "The device appears to be interfering with the Blue Lion's nav system. While it's in effect you will not be able to leave the planet's surface." and HUNK speak over the team's communication channel. * PIDGE: "Lance! Multiple targets heading our way. It's a Galra patrol!" * HUNK: "Aw, man, see! I knew it was too quiet!" * ALLURA: "You need to find a way to turn off the device before the ice shelf collapses." * LANCE: "Heh. No pressure, then. Great." inspects the device. * LANCE: "I... so. What exactly am I supposed to do here? This thing looks pretty complicated." * ALLURA: "You need to find a way to access and deactivate its primary power source. And hurry, you're running out of time." * LANCE: "I know, I know! I'm the one standing on this chunk of ice, remember?" * ALLURA: "Are there any loose components you can use?" * LANCE: "Hmm... Two empty slots, two fuses." * ALLURA: "I don't recognize this technology. It appears ancient. It looks like it needs some kind of fuse." * LANCE: "Looks like whoever built this thing left some spare fuses. These might come in handy." solves the first compartment puzzle of the device. * ALLURA: "Another shift in energy. Keep it up, Lance!" * LANCE: "One down, two to go." second compartment opens. * LANCE: "Let's see, one hand to hold the fuse, the second to move the slider!" * ALLURA: "Two hands are better than one, Lance. You might need to interact with two components [complete line needed]." solves the second compartment puzzle of the device. * LANCE: "Only one left!" * ALLURA: "I'm monitoring your progress. You're doing great." third compartment opens. CORAN speaks over the team's communication channel. * CORAN: "If you see a button, try pushing it. That's always been my motto." * LANCE: "Uh... is this button stuck? Maybe it needs power..." * ALLURA: "Those buttons are physical. You may need to route power to them before they will work." * LANCE: "Man, this isn't working. I need to reroute power somehow." reroutes power and solves the third compartment puzzle of the device. * LANCE: "OK! Almost there!" removes the power source from the device, shutting it down. * LANCE: "Haha! Yeah!" speaks over the team's communication channel. * CORAN: "Lance! Stop lolly-gagging and get to the Blue Lion, post-haste!" * LANCE: "What do you think I'm trying to do?!" ice shelf starts to crumble with LANCE and the [[Blue Lion] still on it. LANCE rushes to the Lion while the ice crumbles underfoot.] * LANCE: "Blue! I'm coming in hot! Whoah—D-Don't wan to die! Don't want to die! Don't want to die!" jumps off the ice right as the [[Blue Lion] flies into the air to avoid falling. LANCE falls off the cliff screaming but is saved by his jetpack, which only sustains him so long before he starts falling again.] * LANCE: "Yeah! Haha! ... Woah—Oh! Come on, come on—!" [[Blue Lion] catches LANCE in its mouth. LANCE returns to the cockpit out of breath.] * LANCE: "Phew! Oh, nice. Nice catch, Blue. Oh man... That was—That was way too close. Woo. OK. Let's get out of here." leaves with the [[Blue Lion].] Late to the Party in space, the [[Blue Lion] comes to a halt. LANCE and the team speak over the team's communication channel.] * LANCE: "Hey guys! No need to worry, I'm back." * PIDGE: "Lance! Where have you been?! We could sure use some help over here!" * LANCE: "I-I was kind of busy escaping from an icey doom?" * HUNK: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah—That's great. Get. Over. Here. NOW!!" * LANCE: "OK, chillax, guys. I'm g—!" [[Blue Lion] is briefly overcome by electric energy.] * LANCE: "Uh... That was weird..." tries inspecting the [[Blue Lion].] * HUNK and PIDGE: "Lance!" * LANCE: "Hang on! I'll be right there!" prepares to fly over. ALLURA and CORAN speak over the team's communication channel. * ALLURA: "Hmm... Something's interfering with my long-range sensors. But I think I can relay Pidge and Hunk's position to you now." coordinate appears on screen. * LANCE: "Got it!" looks away. * CORAN: "This is no time for that! Look at the nav icon and lock onto it!" locks onto the coordinates. * LANCE: "Coordinates locked. Now I've just gotta push both flight sticks forward together to get moving." starts flying. * LANCE: "Yes! We're on our way!" * ALLURA: "Lance, use the flight sticks to avoid obstacles. For example, those ominous-looking asteroids heading your direction." asteroid collides with another in front of the [[Blue Lion].] * LANCE: "Whoa! OK, that was close. Note to self: avoid giant space rocks." bumps an asteroid. * LANCE: "Jeez! This is tougher than it looks, and it looks pretty tough!" * ALLURA: "The scans show a large Galra presence. Pidge and Hunk are going to need backup." and HUNK speak over the team's communication channel. * PIDGE: "Hunk! Look out! We've got another wave coming in!" bumps an asteroid. * LANCE: "Ouch! Oh, that'll leave a mark." * HUNK: "I see 'em!" feels a tremor. * HUNK: "Where did that come from?" * PIDGE: "There's too many. I can't keep track of them all!" * HUNK: "More fighters!" * PIDGE: "Ah! These guys just keep coming! * HUNK: "Lance better get here soon!" * LANCE: "Hang on, guys. I'm almost there!" arrives at the battlefield. * LANCE: "Alright, Sharpshooter is here to save the da—" * PIDGE: "Lance! Shut up and help!" * LANCE: "Ah, heh. Right." begins firing at the Galra ships with his Lion's tail laser, trying not to hit his allies. * PIDGE: "Hunk, you got one on your tail!" * LANCE: "Wh—Watch out!" * HUNK: "Watch your sixth, Pidge!" Galra fighters are destroyed. * HUNK: "Woah, that was a close one!" * LANCE: "Another incredible rescue by the amazing Sharpshooter!" * HUNK: "Dude. Where were you?" * LANCE: "Oh, you would not believe what I've been through! First, something shut down Blue's systems, we were trapped on this frozen nightmare of a planet. Then I had to figure out how to get his systems back online by messing with this ancient—" cockpits in the [[Green Lion] and Yellow Lion start fizzling with smoke.] * LANCE: "—Buuut, you know, enough about my day. Heh. How you guys doing?" sighs. * PIDGE: "Peachy." start blaring in the Lions. * HUNK: "Oh, what now?" speaks over the team's communication channel. * ALLURA: "I'm reading a Galra cruiser heading your way, fast!" * HUNK: "Aw, man!" Frozen Blue warship arrives at the battlefield. MORVOK sends [[Team Voltron] a video message.] * MORVOK: "Pitiful fools! You face Morvok, right hand of his imperiousness, Lord Zarkon!" is amused. * HUNK: "He's a—He's just a little fella!" * MORVOK: "Huh?! ... PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR UTTER DESTRUCTION!!" warship begins firing lasers. * LANCE: "Oh this guy is toast! Come on, Blue. Let's show those Galra fools who they're messing with." Lions take off and begin fighting. * LANCE: "Pew pew, pew pew pew, pew pew pew!" fighters are hit. * PIDGE: "Yeah! Got 'em!" * HUNK: "Here they come!" fighters are hit. * LANCE: "Boom! Yeah!" is hit. * LANCE: "Sorry, Blue! I'll—I'll try to be more careful." fighters are hit. * CORAN: "Ooh! Look at that! What a shot!" * LANCE: "A yeah, direct hit!" * HUNK: "Nice shooting, Lance!" * LANCE: "Another wave coming in!" * PIDGE: "Keep at it, Lance!" fighters are hit. * PIDGE: "Yeah! Nice shot!" * HUNK: "Never stood a chance!" * PIDGE: "Heads up! More incoming!" fighters are hit. The Lions reach the warship as it fires its ion cannon, which fortunately hits an asteroid instead. * PIDGE: "Woah! Oh, that was a little too close." * LANCE: "We need to take out that cruiser." * HUNK: "Alright, I've got this!" flies the [[Yellow Lion] at the warship, it hits a forcefield and he is flung back.] * HUNK: "I don't got this! Aw man, that thing looks like a reinforced shielding system. I don't think I'm going to be able to smash my way through. Any ideas guys?" * ALLURA: "Lance, the Blue Lion's sonic cannon should be able to cancel out the electromagnetic resonance field of that shielding system." * LANCE: "I'm on it! OK, it's up to us now, Blue." sonic cannon's control console appears. * LANCE: "Got it. Target system engaged." interacts with the display and his Lion's system starts malfunctioning. Alarms blare. * LANCE: "What the—? All my systems are freaking out over here." * PIDGE: "I'm reading massive code intrusion throughout the Blue Lion's operating system. I've never seen anything like this before! Lance, your only chance to override whatever's happening to your Lion is to reroute your weapons systems manually. And hurry! That cannon's going to recharge any minute now!" * HUNK: "We'll take care of the fighters and buy you some time." display of the weapons system appears. * LANCE: "So, what's the deal with this thing?" * PIDGE: "Those octagonal rods are power nodes. You can redirect power through the grid by pressing them." * LANCE: "Got it!" tries redirecting power to a node. * CORAN: "Ah! Not that one! The corruption has overwhelmed that power node line needed." * PIDGE: "Watch out, that node's infected by the intrusion. Try activating all the nodes around it to overwhelm the corruption." * ALLURA: "Lance, surround the corrupted areas by tapping nearby nodes." * CORAN: "Try pushing it." * LANCE: "Ah, I get it. I need to select the uncorrupted power nodes." succeeds in redirecting power. * LANCE: "Think... Yes, I got it!" * ALLURA: "That did it! Weapons systems should be coming back online." [[Blue Lion] summons its sonic cannon.] * LANCE: "Yes! Weapons are back online." * HUNK: "Great, great, great, great, great. Now how 'bout you take care of that cruiser?" * LANCE: "You got it, buddy." sonic cannon destroys the warship's shields. * PIDGE: "Yes! Shields are down!" * LANCE: "Piece of cake." * HUNK: "Hey Lance, how 'bout some icing on that cake?" * LANCE: "What? Oh, my ice cannon. Ah. You got it, buddy. One Galra popsicle coming up." uses the [[Blue Lion] to freeze MORVOK's warship right at its center, coating it in ice.] * LANCE: "Yeah! Direct hit!" * HUNK: "Round two, here I go!" uses the [[Yellow Lion] to bust through the frozen warship, causing it to explode.] * PIDGE: "Way to go!" * LANCE: "You da man, Hunk!" * MORVOK: "No!" and CORAN speak over the team's communication channel. * ALLURA: "Paladins, can you hear me? This is an emergency." * LANCE: "Relax, princess, the crisis is over. Sharpshooter has saved that day, once again." * CORAN: "This is no time for Tom or his foolery, Lance! Shiro and Keith are in danger! Their very lives may hang in the balance!" * PIDGE: "Shiro and Keith? Wait, what's going on?" * ALLURA: "Shiro was reporting on their mission when they were attacked, and now we've lost all contact..." Paladins in Peril Castle Corruption stands in the bridge of the [[Castle of Lions] with CORAN. PIDGE, HUNK, and LANCE are on the holographic displays.] * ALLURA: "I've tried re-eastablishing communications with both the Black and Red Paladins, but, so far, all efforts to contact them have failed." * LANCE: "Wait, I was not paying attention, what's going on?" sighs. * CORAN: "We detected two distress signals, remember?" holds up two fingers. * CORAN: "You three were sent to investigate the signal in the Detra(sp) system, while Shiro and Keith went to check out the one detected in the Urmara(sp) system." * ALLURA: "Shiro reported that they had traced their signal to an uninhabited desert planet on its outermost belt. I'm going to open a Wormhole for you to that position now." display appears on the Bridge in front of ALLURA. * ALLURA: "I need to open a Wormhole for the Paladins..." touches the display and a map appears. * ALLURA: "The Castle bridge has marked a vector for the Wormhole. A single touch will confirm the coordinates." suddenly blare. * ALLURA: "Wait, something's wrong." * CORAN: "Quiznak! What's going on?!" * ALLURA: "It appears to be the same intrusion that shut down the Blue Lion. It somehow made its way to the Castle systems. It's corrupting the star map! I can't open the Wormhole!" * CORAN: "How in blazes did it get on board?" * ALLURA: "The Lions and the Castle are all connected on a sub-dimensional level. Is it possible that it somehow made its way from the Blue Lion to the Castle systems?" appears on the display. * PIDGE: "It would take a level of technological understanding far beyond anything we're currently capable of, but I suppose... from a theoretical standpoint it is possible, just highly, highly unlikely." * CORAN: "Whope, this is all your fault, Lance! As usual!" appears on the display. * LANCE: "Hey! How was I supposed to know this was going to happen? * ALLURA: "Gentlemen, this is not the time to blame one another." * LANCE: "Yeah!" * ALLURA: "That can come later, once the crisis has been dealt with." * LANCE: "Oh... Uh, hm." * ALLURA: "Right now, I need to try and purge this intrusion from the Castle systems, if we have any hope of reaching Shiro and Keith." display of the corruption appears. * ALLURA: "If I point towards an infected sector, it should display its diagnostic panel." brings up diagnostics. * ALLURA: "I should be able to summon a sector by pointing at it." * CORAN: "If one of the data nodes looks out of place, give it a tap to shift its alignment." * ALLURA: "I need to align the data nodes..." tries tapping nodes. * CORAN: "How's it going over there. Did you, uh, align those data nodes yet? Once a cluster of data nodes are aligned, you should see its energy core turn back on." tries aligning the nodes. * CORAN: "Hmm... Some of the data nodes look misaligned. If you tap a node, you can change its position." succeeds at aligning the nodes. * ALLURA: "The first sector has been cleared of the intrusion." clears the second sector. * CORAN: "You've nearly got all of them! Just one more!" clears the third sector. * ALLURA: "This appears to be working." corruption is cleared from the Castleship's systems. * ALLURA: "Now that that has been dealt with, let's get that Wormhole open, and hope we're not too late to save Shiro and Keith." begins activating the [[Wormhole] and a display appears.] * CORAN: "Aligning each end of the Wormhole is critical when calculating inter-stellar trajectories. Even the slightest error could leave the Paladins stranded in unknown space!" tries aligning. * CORAN: "You use your hands to adjust the rotation of the rings, remember?" succeeds. * ALLURA: "Opening Wormhole now." [[Wormhole] opens and the Blue Lion, Green Lion, and Yellow Lion fly through it.] Bombs Away sits on his throne in his Command Ship. HAGGAR is at his side. * HAGGAR: "My lord, Morvok has been defeated, and his fleet destroyed." * ZARKON: "And what of the Zelthronian signal?" * HAGGAR: "Silent. But the Paladins must have discovered its source. However, my Druids have located a second signal." * ZARKON: "Dispatch your latest creation to its source at once. There can be no failure this time." leaves. Meanwhile, LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE are traveling through a [[Wormhole]. The team speaks over their communication channel.] * HUNK: "Man, I'm never gonna get used to this. I mean, we're tearing a hole in the fabric of the universe! Nothing scary about that, right?" * PIDGE: "Get ready. We're almost there. We gotta be prepared for anything." * LANCE: "Sharpshooters are always ready." Lions exit the [[Wormhole] and arrive on a desert planet.] * PIDGE: "Wait, I'm picking up some chatter... It's them!" appears on the [[Blue Lion]'s display.] * SHIRO: "Keith I'm reading multiple system breeches. That device we found seems to be the source—" feed becomes corrupted. KEITH appears on another static-laden display. * KEITH: "Comms are going crazy. You're breaking up! I can't contact the Castle. Gonna try and—" feed ends. * PIDGE: "Shiro? Keith? ... It's no good. Their comms are down." * LANCE: "Sounds like they found one of those freaky machines. Like the one that trapped me on the ice planet." * PIDGE: "OK, ah, I'm triangulating the location of their last message. OK I've got a lock. Uploading their last known location to your nav systems now. Hopefully we can find them before they shut down completely." Lions lock on to the coordinates and begin flying. * PIDGE: "I'm gonna cloak and scout the way ahead." activates the [[Green Lion]'s cloaking device and flies ahead of the group. CORAN appears on the Blue Lion's display and clears his throat.] * CORAN: "Ahem. Lance, my training has prepared me for anything. The trick is to always stay focused, no matter what th—Ah!" from the desert storm strikes a floating rock, causing it to fall and nearly hit the [[Blue Lion].] * PIDGE: "Uh, guys? We're not alone. Galra ships inbound!" fighters arrive. * HUNK: "Hah-hoh! Looks like each fighter's been upgraded with shields. You're going to need to hold down the trigger to charge up your shots to punch through 'em." * LANCE: "Uh, charge shots? When did we get those?" * PIDGE: "Lance, you need to use the charged shot to disable their shields. Hold down the trigger to charge up." tries firing; he bumps a rock. * LANCE: "Oh man! Not good." and CORAN speak over the team's communication channel. * ALLURA: "You'll need to hit it with a more powerful shot to get through those shields." * CORAN: "Regular shots won't cut it against those shields. Hold down a trigger to charge up a shot powerful enough to punch through!" Lions reach the [[Red Lion] laying lifeless on the planet's surface with a large Galra bomber overhead. KEITH appears on the Blue Lion's display.] * KEITH: "Aheh. Am I glad to see you guys. And Lance." * LANCE: "Settle down, mullet." * PIDGE: "Guys, seriously? Hold tight Keith, we'll take care of that bomber." * LANCE: "Alright Mr. Grumpypants, hold tight. That bomber is going down." * KEITH: "I'll show you grumpy if you don't hurry up!" HUNK, and PIDGE engage the bomber. * PIDGE: "Looks like that thing is using some kind of homing bomb. Shoot them back towards the bomber before they can hit you!" [[Blue Lion] is hit.] * LANCE: "Sorry, Blue. I need to be a little quicker next time." * KEITH: "Lance!" * HUNK: "Getting cooked down there. Try deflecting those bombs." * LANCE: "Gotta hit those bombs back at that pesky bomber!" * ALLURA: "Standard fire will deflect them back, but a charged shot will be more effective." charges a shot and hits a bomb, sending it flying back. * HUNK: "Nice block!" * PIDGE: "That's it! It can't take too many more of those." * KEITH: "Haha! That did it! Looks like the bomber doesn't like the taste of its own medicine." bomber is defeated but flies to escape, knocking over a pillar of rock that starts to fall on the [[Red Lion].] * PIDGE: "Keith, look out!" * HUNK: "I've got it!" uses the [[Yellow Lion]'s thrusters and strength to stop the fall of the pillar.] * KEITH: "Nice catch!" is clearly struggling. * HUNK: "Oh, what? This? Pfft. Nothing! I'm just holding up a rock the size of a small country! No biggie." * PIDGE: "Heheh, yeah! You're the best, Hunk!" * LANCE: "Um, guys? Where's Shiro? I thought he was with Captain Doofus here." * KEITH: "We got split up in the canyons after that device started messing with our systems. But I should be able to pinpoint his last transmission." [[Red Lion] is repaired so it can move again. LANCE locks on to the coordinates. The Paladins begin flying to SHIRO's last known location.] * LANCE: "Got it. Let's go!" * KEITH: "Systems are back online." fighters intercept the Lions but are quickly dispatched. The Paladins reach the fallen [[Black Lion]. SHIRO appears on the Blue Lion's display.] * SHIRO: "Am I glad to see you guys. That bomber collapsed the tunnel exit on me. And whatever's going on with the Lions has left me with barely enough energy to maintain life support." * KEITH: "Hang on, Shiro. We'll blast you free." * SHIRO: "No good. I've already tried. These rocks... they seem to absorb the energy from our weapons." * PIDGE: "Hmm... I'm reading fluctuating quantum particulates in the mineral structure of the rocks. Regular weapon fire will be useless." * KEITH: "Lance, what about the Blue Lion's sonic cannon? If you can find the right frequency, you might be able to shatter the rocks." * LANCE: "Pff. No, duh, I was... just about to suggest that! Hang on, Shiro, I've got this!" * PIDGE: "You'll have to tune the sonic cannon to the exact frequency of the rocks' quantum structure. display of the frequency tuner appears. * PIDGE: "Lance, tap a signal to tune its frequency." taps a signal on screen. * PIDGE: "The frequency band will appear between the signals as you tune it in. You'll need to find all of them before you fire the sonic cannon. Failure to do so could be... bad." finds one of four frequencies. * PIDGE: "You found one! Now find the others." finds the second frequency. * LANCE: "Nice. Two frequencies found." finds the third frequency. * SHIRO: "You're almost there. Just one more." finds the last frequency. * PIDGE: "You did it! The frequency is locked! Now let her rip!" [[Blue Lion] fires its sonic boom cannon to free the Black Lion.] * SHIRO: "Great work, team! Powering back up! Let's go find that bomber." * KEITH: "It's payback time!" [[Black Lion] takes flight. A coordinate appears on the Blue Lion's display.] * SHIRO: "I'm tracking the bomber. Lock on to the nav icon and let's get going." other Lions follow after the [[Black Lion]. The Galra bomber appears.] * KEITH: "There it is!" * SHIRO: "OK, Paladins. Let's take it down. Open fire!" fires normal lasers at the bomber. * SHIRO: "The hull is too well-armored. We need to find another way to take it down." * LANCE: "Regular shots aren't having any effect. I need to blast it with a charged shot." bomber prepares to drop energy bombs. * PIDGE: "The energy bombs! Destroy them before they can launch!" * KEITH: "Shoot the energy bombs before they launch!" fighter jets appear. * SHIRO: "There're too many fighters in the area. Let's thin them out first." * KEITH: "Focus on the fighters. The bomber is vulnerable without them." * LANCE: "We should focus on the Galra fighters first, then the bomber." fighters are destroyed and the bomber is defeated by having its energy bombs explode too close. The bomber crashes and explodes. * PIDGE: "Yeah!" * HUNK: "Yeah, alright!" * LANCE: "Take that!" * KEITH: "Haha, got you!" * SHIRO: "Outstanding!" Drazil Vu suddenly speaks over the team's communication channel. * ALLURA: "Paladins! I'm reading a large object moving extremely fast towards your position!" * LANCE: "Grr-''eeaat''. More bad news." * HUNK: "Why do we have to assume it's bad news? Maybe, you know, maybe it's the indigenous people of this planet? You know, coming down to thank us for getting rid of the Galra. Ooh, ooh! With delicious local delicacies." transport ship carrying a [[Robeast] crashes into the planet in front of the Lions.] * LANCE: "Uh... does that look delicious to you?" * HUNK: "You don't know. That could be filled with snacks. Like a giant alien piñata." [[Robeast] similar to Drazil emerges from the ship.] * HUNK: "It is not a piñata!" * SHIRO: "We don't stand a chance against it like this. Get ready to form Vol—!" blare; the Lions are overcome by corruption. * HUNK: "My reading systems aren't responding!" (?) * KEITH: "Gah, mine too!" * PIDGE: "Whatever affected the other Lions and the Castle, it's spreading to all of our systems. We can't form Voltron!" * ALLURA: "Paladins, I'm working on a solution, but I need some time." * SHIRO: "Everyone, get moving! Lance, we'll try to draw its fire. You try to find a weak spot in that armor." * LANCE: "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, serious deja vu. Didn't we fight this guy once already?" * HUNK: "Yeah, maybe they come in a ten-pack, like hot dogs." Lions battle the [[Robeast]. The Robeast tries to summon energy bombs.] * SHIRO: "Lance, take out those energy bombs!" fires a charged shot to make the bombs explode, stunning the [[Robeast].] * PIDGE: "It's venting energy from its chest. A direct hit could overload it!" * ALLURA: "Paladins, the vent on its chest is vulnerable. Hit it with a charged shot now!" fires a second charged shot, damaging the monster. * PIDGE: "Great shot, Lance. Robeast power readings are fluctuating. Let's try that again!" Lions battle the [[Robeast]. It turns to attack the Blue Lion.] * ALLURA: "I'm reading a massive charge of energy. It's locking on to the Blue Lion. Lance, you won't be able to dodge it, take cover!" * SHIRO: "Lance, don't let that laser hit you!" * HUNK: "It's targeting Lance! Fast, yep! You're faster! Move before it can fire!" * KEITH: "The rocks, we could try using them as a shield!" * SHIRO: "Lance, try taking cover behind one of the floating rocks." * LANCE: "It is a little hot in here!" [[Blue Lion] hides to avoid the monster's attacks.] * LANCE: "Phew, close one." * SHIRO: "Alright team, we've dealt with this before. Keep moving and don't give it a chance to lock on." [[Red Lion] is hit by the Robeast's multiple laser fire.] * KEITH: "Augh, that thing packs a punch." * SHIRO: "It's arms! We need to stop that laser fire." the lasers on its arms are compromised, the [[Robeast] begins to charge an energy bomb.] * PIDGE: "Look out! Those energy bombs are locking on to you!" * LANCE: "Here we go again!" destroys the energy bomb. * LANCE: "Clear shot to the vent on its chest. Gotta hit it quick before it recovers!" [[Robeast] is stunned again but LANCE is unable to get another charged shot in. CORAN suddenly appears on the Blue Lion's display.] * CORAN: "Hello? Is this thing on? Try a charged shot next time, that'll do it." * PIDGE: "Lance, it's locking on to your current position. You should be able to dodge the attack." [[Blue Lion] dodges again and the Lions continue the fight. The Robeast summons more bombs.] * LANCE: "Hahaha! Missed me!" * HUNK: "So many bombs... Don't let them hit you!" destroys the bombs. The [[Robeast] immediately retaliates.] * KEITH: "It's targeting us again! Oh wait, no it's just going after you." * SHIRO: "Lance, it's locking on to your position! Move!" * LANCE: "Hey! Watch it, laser breath!" [[Blue Lion] dodges.] * CORAN: "Wohoo! Yeah! Haha! Keep it up, Lance!" [[Robeast] tries more energy bombs.] * KEITH: "Take out all the bombs, then go for the vent on its chest!" destroys the bombs and attacks the vent on the [[Robeast]'s chest.] * CORAN: "Haha! That's gonna do it! I'm detecting an energy imbalance within the Robeast. One more attack should do the trick!" [[Robeast] attacks the Blue Lion; LANCE dodges.] * LANCE: "Woah... That was a little too close for comfort." [[Robeast] tries a final energy bomb.] * SHIRO: "Lance, aim for the chest! Hit it with all you've got!" defeats the [[Robeast] with more charged shots.] * LANCE: "And that's why they call me, The Sharpshooter." * SHIRO: "Hah! Great work, Lance!" [[Robeast] crumbles in defeat.] * PIDGE: "It's overloaded, but not for long. It could power back up at any moment." [[Robeast] struggles to recover. The Voltron Lions are incapacitated by the corruption. ALLURA suddenly appears on the Blue Lion's display.] * ALLURA: "Lance? Lance, do you read me? I've found a vulnerability deep within the intrusion's code base. It requires a special system. One that's had the most exposure, the Blue Lion." * LANCE: "Heh, you here that, Blue? She called us special!" * ALLURA: "You need to redirect power through the Blue Lion's system cores in a specific pattern. Utilizing the sonic cannon, you can broadcast a pulse that will burn the intrusion out of all connected systems." * PIDGE: "A cascade effect! That would purge the corruption from all of our Lions at the same time. Allura, that's brilliant!" * HUNK: "Whatever it is, do it fast!" * KEITH: "Our lives are in Lance's hands... We're doomed." * LANCE: "Don't worry, guys! I'm gonna save all of you! Even you, Keith." display of the [[Blue Lion]'s system appears.] * PIDGE: "I'm reading critical mass accumulation within the Robeast." works on redirecting power through the display. * LANCE: "And I'm guessing that's bad, right?" * PIDGE: "Well it's powering back up, so yes, it's bad." finishes redirecting power and uses the sonic cannon to purge everyone's systems of the corruption. * PIDGE: "It worked!" * KEITH: "Yeah!" * HUNK: "Woo! Corruption, it's gone!" * SHIRO: "Good work, Lance. Now let's finish this, once and for all! Everyone, form Voltron!" Lions form [[Voltron] just as the Robeast recovers. Voltron defeats the Robeast in a single strike.] * SHIRO: "Great work, everyone." * PIDGE: "Alright!" * KEITH: "Yeah!" * HUNK: "We are amazing!" * LANCE: "Heheh, yeah! Another one bites the dust! Ha, oh, I am so good." Destiny stands in his throne room at the [[Galra Empire]'s Central Command. HAGGAR approaches.] * HAGGAR: "My lord, I bring... regrettable news." * ZARKON: "The Paladins..." * HAGGAR: "They were victorious, my lord. The Robeast was not as strong as we had hoped." * ZARKON: "It is only a matter of time now before they learn of the Zel." * HAGGAR: "Maybe not, sire. I have analyzed the data from Morvok's scans. I believe the signal has corrupted the Paladins' systems, and has left them vulnerable." * ZARKON: "I have waited ten thousand years, a lifetime of lifetimes. The universe will kneel before me. It is my destiny. Celebrate your victory, young Paladins. Your defeat lies ahead." ends. Category:Game Transcripts